No Such Thing as Good or Bad
by BadCompany5
Summary: Hunter Lebeau A.K.A Railroad takes some of his friends from the Marvel and DC universes with him to the Kim Possible universe to cause chaos and mischief. There will be Kim Possible crossover with the story. OCxPosion IvyxHarley QuinnxLivewire
1. Chapter 1

No Such Thing as Good or Bad

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL, DC, OR KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS, just my OC.

Chapter 1

Endless void, that's all it was, just a endless void of nothingness, cut from off any world, civilization, or any form of life and landmarks. Well except for that mansion floating on that island mass, and believe it or not somebody does live there, well partly live there. Hunter Bloodworth Lebeau A.K.A Railroad. A young man of 22 years of age, but from the way he looked, you would think he was 18 years old, with black hair and deep red eyes. Standing at 6'2" at about 250 pounds of solid ripped muscle. Not bulky like some familiar heroes and villains he remembers, but the type that would make most women swoon and lust for him. An to others that would want to harm him shine like a big neon sign that says "I'll ruin your whole day".

How and why did he get the name you probably ask? Well because Hunter is a Meta human, he has been one since he was born. He was able to lift a pickup truck at the young age of 6 years old. At 13 he could out run any car going down the road, and with his stamina and endurance through the roof he could jog for miles without breaking a sweat, but not only was his strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and durability increasing every day, but also his intelligence as well making him super smart. Now he is better than ever, being able to lift a 1000 tons with minimal effort, running at speeds of 100 mph without breaking a sweat, and being durable enough that bullets bounce off his body, and survive explosions.

Hunter was just finishing up his workout routine, to keep himself fit. His workout included 1000 pushups, 900 sit-ups, 1000 pull ups and 100 mile run on a treadmill, all while wearing 400 pounds of weighted clothing. After the his 2 hour workout, he walks to his bathroom an gets in the shower, letting the hot water relax his aching muscles. He makes sure to wash hair and body, and then he steps out of the shower, dries off then slips on a par of grey sweat pants, and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

He walks down the hallway into the living room; he sits down on the couch in front of the fire place, sinks down in to the cushion and sighs at the softness. As he relaxes from the heat of the fire, he looks around remembering that he is the only one there. He sighs deeply in sadness, looks over to his left seeing a picture frame holding photos of some special people that he calls friends and more. He smiles remembering all the memories he has of them. The first picture shows him smiling standing beside a tall obese but kind of muscular teenager with height of 6'5"and a blond Mohawk, wearing green shirt under his overalls smirking with his arms crossed over his giant belly, Fred Dukes A.K.A The Blob. On Fred's left shoulder squatting on his legs, a short gangly looking young adult with a mischievous smile wearing dirty brown shirt, torn jeans, and tennis shoes, Todd Tolensky A.K.A. Toad. His first real friends since he went to the Marvel universe, hell he call them his best friends, and both of him are mutants. "I wander if those 2 have changed at all, Nah I bet Todd still smells like ass and Fred still trying to keep him and Todd out of trouble." Hunter muses shaking his head, remembering the trouble they use to get into.

The second photo shows Hunter standing in the middle of 3 people around his age. His arm the a young woman named Jinx, a meta-human with pink hair done up into two horns with grey skin, wearing a purple dress and her arms around his waist standing at 5'3" with a Cheshire smile on her face. On Hunter's right shoulder is the little techno and computer super genius Gizmo, a height of only 4'5" in a green jumpsuit, wearing goggles on top of his balled head smiling big with a peace sign, and last a giant of a man at 6'7" with his arm around Hunter's shoulder, with long brown hair that reaches past his shoulders, in a black jumpsuit and gold metal boots smiling a eye smile while giving a thumbs up that meta-human goes by the name Mammoth. He me these in Jump city in the DC universe, they were known as part of the HIVE five. They seemed to hit it off becoming quick friends, even was fun for him when he along side them against the heroes of Jump, The Teen Titans. Hunter chuckles little remembering all the times he and Gizmo pranked the titans, wrestling with Mammoth, and helping Jinx try an control the boys." I bet them two have already driven her up the wall and down the other side by now."

Hunter looks at the last picture in the frame, his smile increases a little at it, showing him with three really beautiful women with their arms around him. He truly remembers the three because they were the last ones to say goodbye to them when he left to this void that he now resides in, not to mention the fact that they all decided they would be his girlfriends, and he didn't even get a say in the matter at all, but hey they love him and he loves them he be stupid to turn 3 goddesses down, that an the fact that despite he is durable against a lot of attacks and bullets, they still be able to kick his ass. The first woman on his left arm is the true Mother of Nature, Pamela Isly A.K.A Poison Ivy. A beautiful maiden with pale exotic green skin, firey red hair, green eyes, and hour glass shape body that shows she can fight wearing her a seductive smile on her face. The second woman on Hunter's right arm a beautiful and electrifying woman, Leslie Willis A.K.A Livewire, with chalk white skin, blue spiked hair, blue eyes full of mischief, and her usually smirk. Hunter rubs his lips thinking about the kisses that give him a rush and tingling feeling in him from her electric kisses. He laughs little seeing the big toothy smile of the woman hanging off his back with her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. In a black and red jester outfit with matching jester hat, and white painted face, her deep blue eyes shine with love and humor. The ex sidekick of The Joker, now Hunter's little jokester Harley Quinn. Believe it or not Harley was the first one to admit her feelings to him which he accepted, but then Ivy and Livewire found out about it they wanted decided to admit their feelings as well, and thus how Hunter got stuck with these three beautiful and dangerous fem fatale's.

As he starts to remember the memories he had with the girls, his smiles slowly turns into a sad frown due to all memoires in just making him lonely and depressed. He sighs deeply closing his eyes. "I really wish I could see you girls, I really do miss yall, not just you three?" He looks at the other pictures. "All of you Todd, Fred, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth. Just wish I could see yall again." He said sitting there watching the fire dance across the logs.

Suddenly his head rises quickly up, like a light bulb turning on he gets an idea. "Wait a minute, I got them teleportation cards I got, I can bring them here." He gets up, runs down the hall to the small lab where they lay. As he is running, another idea pops in his head, his smile widens more once he gets to the lab. "Why stop there, why not bring here and let them come with me to a new world, hell I still got enough money, they can live me I know the girls will do it and I'm sure Todd and Blob will do it, I'm not sure about the HIVE guys, but I bet they will once they hear what I got planned. An then we be causing chaos again just like the old times." He goes to the controls flips a switch and the portal comes on. He walks over to a nearby desk sits down an writes three different letters for each of friends. One for Todd and Fred in their world, and two to the DC world for HIVE Three and his girls. He gets the teleport cards and puts them along with letters inside the envelopes and seals them up.

He stands up and whistles loud, and then the sound of paws running down the hallway is heard by him, three little fox's run in an sit in front of him. "Okay little one's your mission is simple as this, you go to the marvel world and fine two and give them this letter." He looks over at the last two. "An you to go to the DC world, look for these people right here in these two pictures an make sure they get the letters okay?"

"Yip Yip Yip" barked the fox's. Hunter smiles then walks over to the portal an puts the coordinates in for the Marvel Universe. The first fox jumps through the portal, and then Hunter redoes the coordinates for the DC Universe the portal shows Gotham City and Jump City. The last two fox's run through portal and are transported. Hunter smiles wide, then leaves the lab to the bedroom to catch some sleep to wait the arrival of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL,DC, OR KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS AND LIKE, only my OC.

(Marvel Universe: Bayville, Brotherhood Boarding House)

In a large two story house is where we see two familiar mutants. The living room is where we find Todd Tolensky, and Fred Dukes sitting around trying to find something to do, since they had the whole house to themselves. If you ask why their home alone, its because Mystique took Pietro, Lance, and Wanda with her for a mission ordered by Magneto. Now you'd think that since they had the place to themselves, they be happy but it's the twelve time they were left behind for a mission and they are starting to get the feeling they aren't needed anymore.

We see Fred sitting back on a old worn out couch just watching Todd flip through the channels on the T.V. As Todd turns to a new channel only to discover nothing on there as well, he groans in boredom and frustration.

"Man this sucks yo, why did we have to get stuck watching this dump while everyone else gets to go on mission?"

Fred looks over at Todd with a raised eyebrow. "Beats me man guess they don't need us much, besides why do you care, you never liked going on missions anyway."

"At least it be better then sitting around here doing nothing, ever since Wanda finally got control over her powers and she started going with Mystique on missions now, I don't get to see her much anymore. (Sighs)…I think I'm gonna give up on Wanda Fred."

Fred sits up with a surprised and confused look on his face from what his little friend said. He knew that Todd had a huge crush Wanda for as long as he could remember, not only him but all of the brotherhood knew about it they just didn't really care about it. That an they also knew Todd didn't have a snowfall's chance in hell at getting together her. The fact that she constantly rejected him every time he asked her out spoke for itself.

"Your serious, your actually gonna give up on Wanda?"

" Yea I am, she isn't gonna go out with me let alone give me a chance, hell she thinks I'm loser like everybody else does in this town." said Todd to his large friend.

"Well forget about them man you got me to watch your back, and not mention don't forget about Hunter either. If you remember he helped you out dealing with Duncan."

Todd smiles thinking back to day. It was four days before Hunter left their dimension for another. Todd was walking around the school grounds skipping the class he was supposed to be in, when he was stopped by Duncan and the some of the football team. They surrounded him calling him freak and pushing him around even going as far as giving Todd a black eye, but it all stopped once Hunter got there. He ended up putting Duncan and a few players in the hospital, while the rest got away with their prides intact. Needless to say Duncan never tried to mess with Todd after that again.

"Yeah yo, I remember that, Duncan never messed with me again after the beat down he got from Hunter, hey remember that time we switched Pietro's shampoo with pink hair dye." Laughed Todd as Fred laughs along with his friend.

"Yeah it took him 3 weeks to get that stuff out of his hair." Fred said. They stop laughing when they think about their best friend that left them a 2 years ago. After Hunter left them, things got over time for Todd and Fred. In the whole group they were pretty much left out in the brotherhood now a days, and it was getting annoying.

" You know I'm kind of starting to wonder if he is gonna come to back."

" I know what ya mean Freddy, shit isn't the same around here since he left."

As they sit there on the couch looking at the T.V. with the news. "I think I'm gonna fix something to eat, all this memories and boredom is making me hungry!" Fred stood up an walked out of the living room to kitchen. Ten minutes later Todd notices his friend didn't come back into the living room. "Yo Fred what's taking ya so long in there?" No answer. " Hey Freddy did ya hear me?" No answer again, Todd gets off the couch an hops to the kitchen to find his large friend just standing there in front of the table.

He hops around Fred to see what he is looking at. He follows his stare to the old kitchen table, an is surprised and confused to find a little fox sitting on top of the table looking right back them. For a couple of minutes no one made a sound or moved as they stood there looking at the furry little animal in the house.

"Ah…Fred am I crazy or is that a fox sitting on the table looking at us?"

" Uh yea I think so Todd, I wonder where the little guy came from."

The fox tilts its head like it understood what they said, it yipped to get their attention to which it did. They look back to notice the fox reach its head around its back an turn back to them with what looks like a envelope of some short.

" Hey little guy what's that you got there?" Fred asked the little animal with a curious look on his face. The fox puts the envelope down an pushes it toward Fred with its nose. Fred looks down at it, picks it up an looks at it, he flips it over to the front an is shocked with what he finds. Meanwhile Todd was getting impatient waiting to find what it was.

" So Fred, mind telling me sometime what it is yo?"

"I think it's a letter Todd."

"A letter, who the hell would be writing a letter to us?"

" Well its addressed to us, so it must be for us dude." Fred said to his toady friend next to him. Todd blinks in confusion at the fact the envelope is addressed to both him and Fred. " Well if its for us open it up yo, see whose it from." Fred nods, opens up the top of the envelope an pulls the letter out. He unfolds it, looks to the top sentence an freezes. His eyes widens in shock as he recognizes the name of the person who sent it. He stands there looking over the name over and over again. "I cant believe it, I really cant believe it." Todd looks at oddly wondering what he was talking about.

" Yo Freddy what is it, whose it from?"

"Todd little buddy, your not gonna believe who this letters from!" Fred said to Todd.

" Well who sent it man, and stop stalling?" asked Todd trying to see who the letter was from. Fred looks down at his little friend with a smile forming on his face. " Dude its from Hunter." Todd's jaw drops in shock at who the letter came from.

" You serious Fred its from Hunter?" Todd asked Blob in a excited voice. "Yeah Todd its from him, wonder why he sent a to letter to us?" Todd jumped up onto his shoulder. " Well read it man, lets see what he wrote to us!" Both of them to the turn back to the letter and start reading.

"Hey Todd, Freddy how's it going guys, long time no see. Your friend Hunter here, I'm writing to both of you, to tell ya I got a big plans for the future, and I want both of my best friends with me. I know this is probably too late, but I'd really like it for you guys to come, it wouldn't be the same without you guys. Its your choice to come or not, but if you decided to come I promise that your lives will change for the better. If you do choose to come, attached to the letter is teleportation card that will send yall to where I am. All you would have to do is take a hold of the card on each side of it and speak the words "Teleport Now" at the same time. Hope you guys come.

"Your Friend, Hunter Lebeau A.K.A Railroad"

After finishing the letter, they stand there froze in the spots they were in. They slowly sit down at the table, and start to think about the offer their friend made to them. On one hand they be able to see their best friend again, but on the other hand this is home for them. Fred looks over to Todd. " Well what do you think Toad, you think we should go?" Todd looks up to his friend with a serious frown. " Honestly Freddy to tell the truth I think I'm gonna take Hunter up on his offer." Fred eyes widen at what his friend says to him. " Really, you mean want to leave Todd?"

Todd raises an eyebrow at the question asked to him. " Yeah I am serious about going, why don't you want to go?" Fred hangs his head a little trying to think it over. " I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong, Hunter's our friend, and its been a while since we seen him, Its just that this is our home." Todd sighs. " Yeah, but think about this Fred besides me and Hunter how many friends do you or me have?" Fred thinks about the questions, realizing that both Todd and Hunter were the only one's he could think of.

Todd's stands up walks to the kitchen doorway but stops an turns to Fred. " Look Fred believe what you want, but this is what I know. 1. We don't have any other friend's here besides each other, 2. We never get to do anything besides go to school, deal with the bullshit there with the X-geeks and everybody else, 3. The living conditions here suck more then a cheap ten dollar motel, and 4. No one in this house even notices or give a damn about us. So as far as I can see it we ain't got no fucking reason to stay here." exclaimed Todd at the end of his speech. Fred stares at his Toady friend, but as he listened to him, the more he thought about it the more he realized that staying here wasn't really worth it. He gets up from his chair an looks at Todd for a second, then walks past him to the stairs. Todd watches Fred with a confused look.

" Hey Fred where ya going man?" asked Todd to his large teammate, to which Fred turns back with a smile. " Where do you think, I'm going to get packed." said Fred as he continues upstairs to his room leaving a stunned Toad, but he shakes his head. " Hey wait, I gotta pack to yo." Toad hops up the stairs quickly to his room, and starts to pack. After they finish they head back down to the kitchen to where the letter still lies on the table. Fred grabs the letter and takes the card an holds it in front of his friend.

"You ready to do this Todd?" He looked up at his big friend with a look of determination. "Yeah Fred lets do this." Todd grabs a hold of the card while Fred holds the other end, they take deep breath and they speak the words. " Teleport Now". A bright light starts to glow an then it consumes them and then both in a instant disappear, never to return back.


End file.
